Puffer, the Seawing-Skywing hybrid
Puffer is an OC created by AiraTheWindWing55. Please do not steal or edit him at all. PSST GUYS!!!! THAT MEANS NO EDITING! Thank You! Appearance: Edit Puffer is the average size for a dragonet his age, and mostly resembles a SeaWing. He is wise, though only three. Losing his memory fairly recently, he had no idea that he was being hunted and chased by the terrifying dragons who had 'made' him, pairing certain dragons to make the desirable attributes in a fighter. As part of the Rainfall Experiment, his DNA was combined with a Honey Badger's and Cheetah's. He is very strong, and used to be fearless before he lost his memory. His scales are a deep blue, but not dark blue, and his underscales are an incredibly dark purple. His claws are dark grey, and he used to wear a small necklace with a coral chain of a dragon skull. This belonged to the Skullion group, of whom wished to take over Phyrria and created him. History Puffer, in the past, cared deeply about his duties in the Skullion group, but later, began realizing the horribly devastating effects his actions were having on other dragons. Escaping, he located another escapee, Ray, of whom had lost her ''memory, and explained why she could do so many amazing things that others couldn't. She learned things remarkably fast and was able to spit boiling water. Naturally being kind, he tried to save her from the Skullion group when they came for him, not wanting them to know who she was. He succeeded in protecting her and her adopted sister, Seaspray, but ended up losing his memory. Ray's school nemesis, Lazuli, found him and took him in. She lied to him, telling him that Ray and Seaspray were evil dragons who wanted to take him away from her, crazy people who were telling him total lies. She also claimed that he was her brother, and his name was Zircon. In the end, he found out that she was lying when the Skullions located him and Ray saved him by shooting boiling water in his attacker's face. Desperate for someone to actually care for her, and love her, Lazuli broke down and attempted to keep him with her, reavealing her pitiful life and past. Lazuli: We have to go, Zircon. Father's leaving for the year in an hour. Puffer: He's not my father. My ''name is Puffer. And I want to stay with Ray and her family. Lazuli: What?! No, Puffer! Puffer: You've said that they were cruel, and were targeting me! Trying to rope me into some crazy dragon world! But you were wrong! They were trying to help me, protect me, all this time, but you ''wouldn't let them! Lazuli: I---I didn't know if I---''we---could trust them! Puffer: But now I'' can't trust ''you! I can fly faster than any dragon in the world! I can go anywhere! I can do any''thing!'' Lazuli: Wait......Puffer....no......come back........I love you. Puffer: No, Lazuli. You love '''you'''. Alliances: Edit Skullion Group/Creator: Originally Lazuli/Claimed Sister: Before Ray and Seaspray saved him Ray, Seaspray, and Crayfish: After Ray and Seaspray saved him Powers & Weaknesses Edit *Street smart (originally) *Very careful *Trusting *A little sensitive *Can fly faster than almost any dragon in the world *Tips of claws can heat up Relationships Edit Seaspray A female SeaWing dragonet who is his age. Her family adopted Ray, and Crayfish is her older brother. (Crayfish is not adopted.) Ray A female SeaWing dragonet who is a bit older than Puffer. Her code name is Steam, due to the fact that she can spit boiling water. Category:Characters Category:SeaWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Dragonets